Lie By Omission
by LibraMoon
Summary: She was trading one secret for another. Izuku had to protect One-For-All, the inherited quirk. So what if Kaa-chan found out something she'd never ever say otherwise? There was always Plan A. Act like nothing happened. Bakugou never went along with her plans, she should have known better. GenderBent!FemIzukux Bakugou. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author claims no rights to Hero Academia or any affiliated licenses. Credit to the creator and yadda, yadda. Plot bunny that wouldn't leave. Author is changing states and will be sporadic at best.**

 **Rated M for all those things that make us laugh, and possibly cry. You know how it goes. Some of this should be taken very lightly.**

 **WARNING: GENDERBENT IZUKUx Bakugou**

OoOoOo

She'd worked her tail off to be here. To be standing in this dimly lit underground complex (which she was rather surprised existed, but then again it _was_ a villain hide-out). Izuku had worked for years just to get to this exact moment in time. She had a decent agency representing her, she had control (mostly) over One-for-all, her quirk that came with the high price of sweat, blood, and tears. The amount of physical pain and punishment her body had endured, was not for the faint of heart. All Might had known her pain.

Truthfully, she had loved the man with all her heart. He was the first to ever re-affirm her dreams of being a hero. He was the one that helped her carve those bits of hope and whimsy into a real life path. He was gone now, All Might had died, in a haze of battle and glory. That is how she would always remember him. No matter what others said, to her, he had died victorious.

Yet, here she was, without her agency sponsored mentor, on her full hero's license, facing off against a Villaness that possessed a form of a mind control quirk. Doubtlessly, she was affiliated with Shigaraki. Izuku narrowed her gaze at the woman, dressed in a gothic-Lolita style huntress outfit. She snorted in distaste. It wasn't exactly a flattering look on the pinched face and thin frame of the woman, but in her inner-nerd moments, she did admit that 'Exquirentibus Veritatem' was a _little_ cool. Honestly, she'd seen better, but this wasn't the worst bad-girl she'd faced. So, it was coming out to be a draw for her today.

Or, at least, it was...

Until Bakugou came crashing in through the wall with one of his explosions.

Izuku almost was unable to contain the groan that left her lips at the sight of him.

"Fuck you too." He snarled, noticing her in her uniform. "Shit-for-brains Deku."

She was completely unfazed by the insult. They were sort of... _okay_? Lately, after All Might passed, and they had a sort of mutual understanding. _Kind of._ Alright, they most definitely didn't hate each other anymore. Not that Izuku had every actually hated Bakugou. Kaachan was... complicated. Like her feelings for him. So she shut that away in the deepest corners of her mind and never allowed it out unless she was completely alone.

They hardly even interacted with each other anymore, and that was for the best. Really.

"You're too late to save her," Veritatem sneered with her hawk-like nose in the air, an expression of superiority clung to her features.

Oh, Izuku was going to enjoy this far more than she should.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, bitch?" Bakugou snapped, his crimson gaze was honed in on Izuku and then toward the Villaness. "Like I care what happens to this shit-stain."

Hm, 'shit-stain' was a new one. She'd have to file that way for later.

"I'm your opponent here," Izuku interjected, allowing the carefree looking smile to stretch across her face. Though internally, she knew instinctively that everything was about to go down. Hero training 101, irk the villain so that they focus on you. It minimizes civilian involvement. Not that it helped much, when the whack-job Lolita was attempting to hide behind the scientists she had captured. What Tomura wanted with them, Inzuku's mind was already whirling with possible answers.

Veritatem grinned wickedly in response.

"Yes, yes. I haven't forgotten you." Her eyes seemed to swirl in the middle as she stared Inzuku down. "Now tell me," she commanded.

Inzuku felt it twist in her thoughts.

 _OBEY._

This was stronger than Shinso's power. Well, crap... this was not going to be fun.

Izuku grit her teeth, trying to fight it, to jolt herself out of the control, yet her body would not respond. One-for-all would not activate.

CRRRAAAAAAPPPP.

"Tell you what?" She questioned softly, her voice felt as if it were far away.

"Oi, what the hell-" Bakugou snarled, starting forward, only to back up when his mentoring hero appeared from the newly-made whole in the wall. The dust swirled around him.

"Wait! She has hostages," the aged pro hissed with his keen eyes staring at the frightened faces before them.

"Tell me your darkest secrets." Veritatem demanded, her swirling eyes felt as if they were swallowing Inzuku whole. "The thing you don't want villans to know."

'Oh no,' Izuku thought with cold terror washing down her spine. She knew exactly what the woman was after. Knowledge on Izuku's quirk. 'No, no, no, no,' her mind repeated like a mantra. She couldn't divulge the secret of inheriting One-for-all to anyone. She'd never even told another soul. Only Grand Torino and Recovery Girl knew. Izuku had taken her oath very seriously to All Might. Her lips parted, as her brain fought against her iron clad will.

No, this couldn't-

She couldn't!

Her lungs drew breath, and Izuku raged against the turmoil inside of her. Not like this. No one must know. She had to protect that secret with her life. Had to-

And idea flashed across her mind, the command was to tell her darkest secret, the one she wouldn't want anyone to know. Well she had two of those. With an insurmountable push of her will against her brain, she substituted one secret for another.

"I-" Izuku started.

"Snap the fuck out of it Deku!" Bakugou screamed, his crimson gaze was boring into her.

Kaa-chan was likely going to murder her after this anyway. Pity, she hadn't found an apprentice yet.

The Villaness laughed hauntingly.

" _Tell me_ ," She commanded once more.

"I fantasize about Katuski _all of the time."_

Said male hero suddenly froze, his foot was poised in mid-air to try and save the hostages.

Izuku could already see how her funeral was going to play out. She hoped her mom ordered the nicest flowers, after all, you only died once. Maybe her agency would pay for them? Would Grand Torino hit on her mother? She hoped now. That would be so creepy, but not out of the realm of possibility.

The Villaness blinked, and Izuku was still firmly under her hold.

"W-what?" She looked as startled as Bakugou.

"Like all the time," Midoriya continued in a perfectly serious tone, the same way she began most of her long rants. " Different places, different positions. Standing up, sitting down, on my old school desk, though personally my favorite is thinking about his room. I'm not 100% sure why though. Maybe it has something to do with being in 'his territory' or something?"

The Villaness' jaw dropped in mortification and horror. Midoriya was slightly hopeful that maybe Kaa-chan would just pass out, because she wasn't certain he was breathing anymore.

"I touched myself in the shower over him just this morning, and it wasn't the first time. I would let this guy just _wreck_ me. Multiple times. Honestly, in my head it seems like it would be pretty passionate."

The aged pro hero made a noise. What sort, Izuku could only guess, but it was probably a cross between amusement and disgust. Bakugou was doing an excellent imitation of a statute, and the hostages were actually so interested in what she was saying, that even some of the women were blushing at Izuku's frankness.

"I often wonder if it would be 'toe-curling' sex, like what Uravity describes, but I am not actually sure what that would be like. A lot of people think that he'd be rough in bed, But, to me, he seems like the steamy tantric-sex sort. Not that I've ever experienced that either. However, I think about it every time that he flashes that smile that he give when someone's told a really good joke. Before he goes off and explodes the place."

"Stop," Veritatem muttered weakly, "please stop."

Every face in the dim underground was red, or pale with shock. After all, 'Deku' had a really wholesome image, and here she was, spouting about banging The most hot-headed hero in the business. And, what most did not know, what that he'd made Midoryia's life a hell for a long time. However, for some reason, that did not stop her brain from imagining all sorts of wild encounters.

It wasn't a command. Midoryia winced internally, that meant she couldn't stop yet. Which meant 'King Explosion Murder' over there was truly going to live up to his title, as soon as he started blinking again.

"I have to tell you all of it," Izuku intoned with a slightly flat voice. "You wanted my darkest secret."

Internally she was burying her head in mortification, her spirit was trying to claw out its eyeballs with a rusty soup spoon. She was never going to live this down.

"That thing he does, where he gets a little physical and we fight? That turns me on too, just a little though, because I am not a masochist and not into pain. But the dominance thing does it for me. I think it has to do with-"

"STOP!" The Villaness commanded shrilly, unable to look at the up and coming hero. "That was way more than I wanted to know!"

Izuku felt the control over her snap. Her eyes narrowed balefully, and she acted on instinct. Her legs spurred her onward and her body whipped around to allow a wicked right hook to crash into the other woman's face.

"S-secure the hostages," the old pro roared, his cheeks tinted red as well, but his attention turned toward the explosive hero, who's eye was twitching at a rapid rate.

"...what the absolute _fuck_ Deku?" he whispered, though the ferocity of it was spoiled by the way his crimson gaze sliced across the room toward her.

Plan A: Pretend not to remember.

She hated using subterfuge, but she might survive if she did. So, her dilemma was rather obvious. She widened her eyes and tilted her head, giving an adorably confused look, one that Uraraka had helped her perfect just a year ago. She did her best to appear utterly cluless.

"What? Did you want to take her out?"

He lurched back, his gaze staring at her intently, scrutinizing every inch of her face.

"You don't remember what you _just said_ , you God-Damn ass-wipe?"

... ugh, this guy was just amazing for her ego, but shew as well-used to Kaa-chan.

"Remember what?" She whipped her gaze over toward the Pro that came with Kaa-chan, beseechingly. The older man flushed, and coughed into his hand.

"Remember what?!" Izuku played up with a very convincing tone.

Bakugou only stared at her. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her, and did her best to ignore it. Not that it was entirely possible. Fortunetly for her, her ear piece buzzed and she gratefully answered.

"Deku, checking in."

" _Deku, have you secured the hostages?"_

"Yes, the hostages are secure, all accounted for, according to the reports. And the Villan has been neutralized."

She certainly had, her face was partially embedded int he wall. Midoryia had to really struggle to feel some sort of pity for her.

"She had some sort of mind-control quirk.-"

Midoryia blinked, as she noticed that Bakugou was still... just standing there... staring at her...

She firmly committed back to Plan A. She knew absolutely _nothing. She'd take this secret to her grave, just like All-For-One._

OoOoOo

Izuku Midoryia should have known that it was impossible to ignore Katsuki Bakugou. He made it all the more apparent that he would not be ignored, when partially singed flowers found their way to her desk at the agency. Grimly, she steeled her reaction, and poked at the vase with a pen. It did not explode at her, which was ... good. Of course that was 'good', just unexpected.

Her bright green eyes scanned over the plain white envelope that came with it. She weighed the options heavily, muttering to herself about all the horrible things that could be written inside of it. However, Izuku caved after some inquisitive glances from her fellow heroes.

"Admirer," she said sheepishly, lying through her teeth, knowing that it was likely a death note or an invitation to her own funeral. She still wanted a nice one. Not too nice, but nice enough.

She pushed her focus back to the card. She took a deep breath and pulled it from the envelope. Her suspicions were high, and her hackles were up. However, her curiosity won out, and she finally opened the card to look at what was written.

 _'Fuck you_ , _Deku_ '

The current holder of One-for-all blinked in confusion. Was it an insult, a promise, or a threat? Not that it mattered, She doubted Bakugou would try to come kick her ass. The backlash alone would be a nightmare.

She briefly though of calling Uraraka, but decided against it. This was Kaa-chan. He'd forget about it later, when his adoring fans were swarming all over him. Or he'd pretend it never happened, just like she was. Izuku had about 16 years of self-denial working in her favor at the moment. Yeah he'd put it out of his mind, completely. Yeah...

She really should have known better.

OoOoOo

Deku, the up and coming hero shivered. Her skin prickled with a feeling of awareness, and she turned her head to look directly into a pair of crimson eyes. Eyes that looked as if they were about to devour her whole.

A nervous smile stretched at her lips.

"Hey... there... King Explosion," she said awkwardly.

 _'Don't blush, you don't remember anything. Nothing!'_

He walked, well he strutted really, over to her. His eyes did not change, in fact they and his grin took on a more feral appearance. A _hungry_ appearance.

"Deku," her former rival, bully, friend, and current hero ally purred at her.

...ummm... that... was... what?

She worried that Plan A might be failing her.

She glanced away, praying somewhere a scream would start that would make it so she could escape. Where was that Shikigari jackass when she actually needed a villain to come popping out of the freaking wood-work? She shifted, not away from Bakugou but to relieve the tension in her body. Being around him made her feel like a spring was coiling in her stomach, ready to snap.

"It's so funny," she continued on as if this were not the strangest time she'd actually ever spent with Kaa-chan. "I've been running into you a bunch lately. How odd, right?"

The nervous chuckle that escaped her, honestly, could not be helped. Nor the way her eyes widened when he reached out and pushed her mask upward, the green that she usually saw in her periphery was suddenly gone. The black mask around his eyes stood out prominently against the crimson orbs boring into her. His other hand made its way to tip her chin up.

... Her mind tipped straight for the gutter, but she ahd the feeling that she'd just unleashed some sort of monumental force.

"You'll be seeing more of me,"

She blinked. Her mind turned blank, and while it was rebooting, she said the stupidest thing she could.

"Okay."

OoOoOo

 _"What do you mean, you're being hunted?"_ Uravity's voice filtered through the phone.

Midoriya titled her head, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Just what I said," she insisted to her best girl friend. "I can't shake this feeling-"

 _"I'm sure its nothing. I mean, come on, Hot head has really tamed down since school."_

Izuku, for some reason, just wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hero Academy or any affiliated licensing._**

Thanks for the reviews, I did go back and change the error, it is now One-for-all instead of the villain All-for-One. Hahahaha. Thanks

 _OoOoOo_

The downfall of what she'd told Kaa-chan under the mind-control quirk, was that it was actually true. She did fantasize about the explosive hero all of the time. It was odd, and perhaps it bordered on strange. It wasn't really an obsession, because logically and emotionally Midoriya knew that Katsuki Bakugou was an ass.

It had to be an additional quirk he possessed, to manage to be that much of a jackass. Not that she had anything against people who looked more like animals. It had become fairly standard for some animalistic appearances to take place in the few generations since quirks had actually appeared. He was just the non-literal definition of a Jackass.

However, that did not stop her treacherous mind and body from thinking that sexual relations with Bakugou might not be the worst thing in the world. Granted he had 'calmed' down since his full entrance into the hero leagues. Just as Izuku had started to form a more jaded edge.

Yet, she still acknowledged that once upon a time, Kastsuki had actually managed not to produce enough douche for a whale's vagina. In short, he hadn't been that bad before he'd lost it when they were five. Sure, he'd been a little full of himself from the start, but he had the protective qualities of a decent person. He also was extremely passionate.

Which is where her mind went the second it got a chance.

Also, she had the tendency to overanalyze everything. That included what she was certain Bakugou was packing and what he would likely do with it. From a purely speculative point of view, of course.

And it seriously did not help, that he'd been requesting pair-ups with her agency. It didn't help one iota. Mostly due to the fact that Plan A was still in effect, and King Explosion seemed bound and determine to take their neutral territory of co-workers and throw it right out the damn window.

Which she would object to, but then she'd have to acknowledge the reason 'why', that she wasn't supposed to remember. So... yeah... it left her in the gray area of simply allowing this to happen.

Though, she kept turning down the pairing requests, whenever possible. The last one she'd gotten out of by dragging poor Tenya (but ending up with Shinso). She'd rushed to his office, her green mask pulled back, and the face covering of the smile around her neck, as she stormed into his family's agency.

"Quirk me!" She shouted, rushing toward him. "Quirk me, _NOW."_

Poor Tenya looked perplexed for a moment, before he turned a bright shade of red, and coughed into his hand.

"I'm sorry," he returned politely, "but I do not understand what you are asking of me."

Izuku took a deep breath, her bright green eyes and curly hair were wild.

"Please, I need you to partner with me for the next round of novice hero patrols." She nervously rambled, clenching her hands and relaxing them. If she wasn't careful, she might activate One-for-all right here in the room.

However, Tenya's family would probably be fine. They were pretty fast. But, she'd been warned off of more property damage by her mentor. Izuku's claims could be quite... large.

It was required by the government law that no agency hold a monopoly, and for a few weeks out of the year, they required the novice heroes to work with others outside of their agencies. It also allowed them to become more familiar with the quirks of others that they might run into later. Having to wait for someone with the correct quirk to show up, often could be a pain or spell disaster. However, if they already had an idea of whom might work, they could be called into scene.

"Ah," The straight-laced man replied, with a nod of his head. "I wish that this request had come earlier, I regret that I have already been promised to another agency."

He bowed to her, and Midoriya bit back the urge to say a few words that would not be becoming of the new symbol of hope.

"No, no," she said glancing around quickly. "I understand, sorry. I should have said something sooner, its just that I -"

She stopped mid sentence, as she saw a familiar face round the corner. Izuku, dashed over tot he stock of bright blue hair.

"Shinso," she cried out happily, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Tenya blinked, only just able to see her vapor trail as she abandoned him for someone else.

His dark eyes focused on her instantly, and he narrowly managed to avoid knocking into her.

"Yes?"

"Quirk me!" The up and coming hero, demanded as she gripped the front of his shirt. "Quirk with me."

He tilted his head, trying to figure out what she wanted. Because he could take this a multitude of ways-

"Izuku needs another novice hero to partner with," Tenya called from he other side of the room, as he adjusted his glasses.

Ah. What a shame, Shinso tucked his vain hope back in the deep recesses of his mind.

"Why?"

Midoriya was nearly trembling with excitement.

"Because you're awesome and we are friends."

Co-workers, but close enough. At least to Shinso. He ran a hand through his messy blue hair.

"I don't-"

Midoriya's eyes welled with tears, and Shinso just could not do it. He couldn't turn her down. He didn't particularly want to pair with anyone. It wasn't that he had an obligation or anything, but he had been hoping to avoid the false bravado and trash talking that often came with novice hero like himself.

"...Okay."

She blinked, and the tears were gone. Shinso had the sneaking suspicion that he'd just been duped somehow.

"Great!"

OoOoOo

Bakugou was glaring. Izuku knew that he was glaring, because that was what he normally did anyway, but it hadn't escaped her notice that there was actual steam coming from his hands.

Plan B: Ignore it.

Very similar to Plan A: Pretend it didn't happen. Except now it had the addendum that any new things would also be locked inside the mental box, the lid would be closed very tightly on the mental box. And, then you chuck that box into the mental ocean where it sinks deep, deep, down and denial takes care of the rest.

She was still undecided if the strategy was working or not. Because Kaa-chan hadn't come right out and said anything, but she knew, _she knew_ , that he wouldn't let it drop for forever. Then her denial would kick back in and she was certain that she could wait him out once more.

"I have the feeling that King Explosion over there hates me." Shinso or 'Mind Flayer' said casually to 'Deku'.

She laughed brightly, which caused the smoke to become thicker, and there was a distant cry of 'don't blow up the building!' from their left.

"What? No, no. King Explosion hates everyone equally," she said jokingly. "He's rather fair that way."

The man with the sunken eyes glanced from her toward the blonde hero and back.

"He's staring at you."

She knew. She could feel it. It was like that aura that seemed to radiate potential doom behind you.

"Oh yeah?" Midoriya said lightly. "Probably just wants to out do me again on patrols."

Shinso made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Like a wolf and a lamb."

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Let me rephrase it in your language." Shinso leaned in much closer, and Izuku could only blink as he opened his mouth and said. "Baaa."

OoOoOo

And, like most times when they were actually called out, there was never a dull moment. Though the beginning had been utterly boring. The moment they had been called to the corner of first and main road, they were greeted with a villain with protrusions all along his body. It was strange though, he wasn't holding onto anything, and no one appeared to be held hostage.

Deku didn't trust it one bit.

She ended up launching past Shinso, landing the first blow, as the villain moved to assault another hero. It was then that she noticed the blade sticking out of the man wearing a black hero uniform, with a moon mask. She didn't recognize him, he must be someone she'd never paired with before.

There were at least four other heroes beside herself, and one of them happened to be the very blonde she was hoping to avoid. However, there was no time for that now.

"I'll kill you!" The jagged villain snarled, knives at the ready.

Deck smiled broadly. She was paying attention to every detail in this man's body. She could see the stress, the tension, the furry, and the desperation. Desperation made you stupid. She would know, she'd been there. However, as her hero side took over she called out cockily as she aligned her body for the blow that was certain to come. From his right side, by the way he favored it.

"You are going to have to get in line." She replied cheekily, with her bright green eyes flashing.

The features of the Villain contorted sharply, his angular face turned even more jagged, much like his quirk.

"Fuck you!" He spat, with a bit of spittle flying from his mouth.

She snorted.

"You're going to have to get in line for that too." Deku replied easily, not missing a beat.

"Fuck that," Bakugou growled from behind the Villain, as he managed a serious of brutal punches and a kicks against the natural armor the male possessed. "I _am_ the line."

She didn't quite register what the explosive hero had said, but Shinso aka 'Mind Flayer' to her left, caught every word. Well, now wasn't that interesting?

Izuku had predicted it correctly, the jagged male darted toward her, knives at the ready.

"Smash!" She hollered as One-for-all expanded its power, shattering the Villain's plates and jagged protrusions all at once. He stumbled for a moment, then fell. Deku cradled her hand to her chest. Pointy guys still hurt like the dickens against her hands. Grand Torino said that it would change in time, but for now, she felt that one.

Even with the gloves.

"Ow."

Crimson eyes watched her intently, and it was to her great surprise that Kaa-chan actually reached out an grabbed her hand. Hesitantly she gave it to him.

"Take better fucking care of yourself, dumbass." Bakugou muttered as he inspected the gash that had formed between two of her knuckles.

 _'Don't think about it. Don't-_ '

But it was far too late. Suddenly she had the mental image of him dragging his tongue across her wound, licking a path up to her neck. Maybe their costumes were a bit more torn up in the fantasy, far more exposed skin and-

"Good job, Deku," Shinso said lazily, as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "We should be getting back."

The red-eyed glare leveled his way, might have terrified a lesser man, but Shinso was quite smart. Izuku Midoriya just had to bat her pretty eyes and say this guy's stupid nickname; nothing was going to happen to Shinso. Bakugou might be a hot-headed jerk, but he was not stupid.

However, it was clear that he wanted Izuku. The question was, if she knew it as well.

"Right," She replied brightly, pulling her hand from Kaa-chan's just as her mind got to the good part, the pressed against the wall and screaming someone's name part. That was probably for the best.

"The police are here anyway," Deku commented brightly, as she noticed the reporters not far behind.

She walked with Mind Flayer, chattering brightly about how he had done a great job as well, when Shinso stopped her mid sentence.

"So, you and Bakugou, huh?"

Izuku pulled off an amazing poker face, tilting her head to the side again and once more using what Uraraka had taught her.

"What do you mean?"

Shinso seemed highly unimpressed as he stared her down.

 _Plan B. Plan B. Plan B._

OoOoOo

It was all over the tabloids the next morning. Izuku nearly fainted, as all the blood rushed to her face. The picture of her and Katsuki, as he held her hand. It seemed as if someone had altered the photo though, because there was no way in hell she'd been wearing such a cheesy grin at that moment.

Her bright green eyes scanned the title once more.

' _King Explosion and Deku, Is Romance in the Air?'_

That took up half the damn page, while they only gave a two paragraph blurb on them stopping the actual villain. The other seven freaking paragraphs were speculation about her and Kaa-chan.

 _'No, no, no, no, no, no nonononononononononononono,'_ Her mind turned blank and she could only stare at the page in a silent scream for a few minutes.

She pushed the offending paper to the side, and turned on her computer. This is where the internet would help her! This is where... she'd find dozens and dozens of pages of her as Deku, and King Explosion... together. There was already fan art. Izuku blushed to the roots of her hair.

Alright. It was clear that Plan B was not entirely working, because now she had several new ideas floating through her head, and she was blaming the internet communities for that.

Also, she'd probably start blushing if Bakugou came near her with hand cuffs.

Plan C: Nope!

She was not dealing with this. Not at all.

OoOoOo

"You and Deku, huh?" Kirishima asked casually, as he and Katsuki shared an after-work moment of relaxation. At their favorite restaurant that served the spiciest food that Katsuki could find.

"Yeah." He replied, taking a bite of his dinner, and staring the rock-quirk user down. "What about it?"

The red-head shook his head.

"Nothing, just surprised is all."

The blonde smirked and snorted.

"She fuckin' wants me so bad." Katsuki boasted, slamming his hand on the table.

It wasn't that Eijiro _didn't_ believe him, it was just that he had a _very_ hard time picturing that. He did his best to keep it from his face.

"So... you're what? Dating? Doing stuff on the side? What?"

Bakugou glared at him.

"None of your fucking business ass clown."

Eijiro laughed, and took drink before replying.

"You really have a thing for asses."

"What the hell? I do not!"

"Its 'ass-wipe', 'ass clown', 'shit-stain'." He quirked a brow at the blonde condescendingly. "Does Midoriya know the sort of things she's getting into with you?"

"Fuck you!"

"I didn't know you swung both ways," Eijiro replied innocently. "And, while I am flattered, I can't say that Deku would be too happy with me poaching her man."

It had looked as if the explosive male would lose his temper, but suddenly he calmed down at Kirishima's last words. A small smile curled at the corner of his lips.

"Pfft. I could do way better than you, fucker."

The red head smiled discreetly into his drink. So, its was more than just a side-fling, huh? He wondered just what Katsuki felt for Midoriya, but whatever it was. it was not inconsequential.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author claims no rights to Hero Academia or any affiliated licenses.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! Much love XD**

OoOoOo

Three days later, Izuku was staring at the most sinister pair of eyes she'd ever seen. That was not to say, that they were unknown, merely that each and every time that she saw them it was akin to the very first glimpse. _Broken. Hateful. Glee-filled. Destructive._

In their own way, they were a captivating sight. Absolutely, enthralling as they were terrifying. The insane gaze never failed to fill her with a sense of morbid excitement. Izuku, also known as the Hero Deku, _knew_ that those eyes belonged to someone far more terrible than their fidgeting demeanor would appear.

His name was 'Game Over'. A villain that, as his name implied, enjoyed ending things once and for all. His quirk was based upon neurological impulses. He could, and often did, control the people under his quirk, forcing them to act out scenes in true video game fashion.

Jumping, was by far, his favorite way of forcing people to kill themselves. Lately, he had become partial, to forcing them to fight others in the street. It resulted in one of two ways they died from sheer exhaustion, or were killed by someone else's quirk as one victim defended themselves from another. It was horrible and degrading. However, it had never stopped the villain before.

Well, before Deku, at any rate. Now it seemed that he mostly went on rampages when he grew bored and wanted to see her.

He licked his lips, crooked and chipped teeth gleamed under the mid-day sun.

"Cheat code," he purred out, which caused her skin to crawl in revulsion.

None of which showed on her face. With a bright and wide smile, she nodded toward the civilian on-lookers gracefully.

She had almost forgotten (well, not really but she had now discovered the benefit of Plans A-C for everyday things), that he had nick-named her 'Cheat Code'. Whether it was in homage or an insult, she did not know precisely. After all, she had never made a habit of chatting cozily with every Tom, Dick, and Harry of a Villain that passed by.

If Tomura knew, Izuku doubted he would approve of the pet name, as it was not his style. He was usually too busy fan-boying over Eraser Head as a hero, or slandering the rest of them, to settle on petty insults. Such things were far too basic for him. Which still did not make a great deal of sense to Deku.

It often made her think of All Might, and how he had called the new leader of the Villain syndicates down from his soap box.

"Surrender now," Deku stated calmly, "And I will not use brute force."

She grimaced when the Villain seemed to perk up at the mention of 'brute force'. Great. Another Masochist. It was surprisingly prolific in her line of work. Then again, a lot of pain usually _was_ involved. Huh...

"Why would I ever do that?" He cackled a bit too cheerfully for Deku's taste. The half-formed notes that were obviously a bit fake, grated on her eardrums.

"Because if you do not," she replied truthfully, "I will put a stop to you. One way or another"

Those broken eyes, shimmered with a strange light, and she knew he was attempting his quirk upon her.

 _Again._

"How many times are we going to go through this?" The Hero asked, half-rhetorically.

Game Over chuckled briefly.

"As many times as it takes."

She narrowed her gaze, and wondered what his ominous statement pertained to. Her thoughts churned, and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, which some called intuition, twisted briefly. Whatever this was, it was certainly not going to be a good thing. However, she needed to keep him talking, and if he would divulge some of his schemes, she might be able to piece together a way to stop whatever it was that was in motion. Game Over, like many, adored hearing himself talk.

"Is that so?" She questioned lightly, her green gaze searched the surrounding area. She took into account the number of civilians frozen to the spot, the ones off behind the police lines, and the no-less than 8 escape routes Game Over had at his disposal.

Hm, this could be a tricky one today.

He took a deep breath and gave a mock-sigh.

"When will you bend to my will?" His tone was nearly tender, and she felt her eyes narrow as icy dread pooled in her limbs. Not out of fear of him, but where this conversation might be headed.

"I want you to bend to me," he muttered, his own insane orbs bore into her, and she was struck again by how broken of a man he was.

"And people in hell want ice-water," she retorted without a second thought.

Silence met her statement, then Game Over threw back his head and gave a loud guffaw.

"You are _priceless_ , Cheat Code!"

"It's _Deku_ ," She reminded him grimly before allowing One-for-all to blanket her body. It surged forward, lending power, speed, and durability to her form. With a practiced grace, she launched at him, skillfully avoiding the wall of citizens he attempted to use to put distance between them.

OoOoOo

Somewhere along the way, Izuku had ended up needing to be caught as she plummeted from over 50 stories of a large corporate building. Game Over had managed to force her to have to fight off his hold much more so today, than other encounters.

He must have been practicing with his quirk again, or he had altered it in some way.

The other hero to save her body from some notable damage, was none other than Kamui Woods. She could still recall the time that seeing him had sent her mind into 'Hero Analysis' overdrive. She'd written about him in her notebook. One of many, and she was not ashamed to say that she still added to her notations from time to time help her stay on top of her game.

Mentally she grimaced over the word 'Game'. It was due to 'Game Over', the villain that had managed to hold her in his quirk long enough, to keep her from from trying to catch herself as she was falling.

Hence, the needed assistance of Kamui Woods.

She had been internally sweating over just _how much_ it was going to hurt landing on the pavement (or, more than likely, make a hole in the pavement), when she'd felt the other hero entangle her in his roots. Her body bounced a bit as gravity was suddenly halted from plunging her further toward the ground.

"Oopfh!" Deku voiced the sound, her body looking almost like a doll's as it sagged in relief.

It was not a stretch of the imagination to say that she was happy to see the other Hero.

Her emerald gaze glanced to the branches, following them back to their source. She flashed Kamui a bright and thankful smile. Her lips parted, as she was just about to express her gratitude. That bright expression quickly turned to horror, as she caught the sight of 'Explosion King' rocketing from the left.

He couldn't be serious.

Kaa-chan would never-

The dull thud of flesh striking flesh however, told her that Katsuki Bakugou _would_. He _absolutely_ would.

She could only blink as she was suddenly released, and the the tangle of roots which prevented her from falling further was suddenly _gone._

Crap...

"Get your hands off of her!"

She distantly heard Bakugou demand roughly, as she twisted her body about in a vain attempt to land on her feet.

Damn cats. They made it look so easy.

Instead she dropped the remaining ten or so feet, onto her butt, as she missed sticking the landing.

Well, that was certainly going to bruise.

Deku narrowed her eyes, still in her hero persona, as she gingerly moved to stomp over to where Kamui Woods was holding his cheek and yelling back at the Blonde hero.

"I was saving her!"

"She doesn't need your damn help, you handsy fucking bastard!"

No, she had needed his help. Terminal velocity toward the pavement had not sounded like a fun idea. At least, not to her. For a moment, she contemplated grabbing his uniform and shaking him. however, her mind wondered if it was some fiendishly clever plot to get her to deviate from plan A.

 _Hmmm._

"Did you," she asked instead, peering up at Explosion King with a fierce expression, "Just punch the hero that kept me from falling?"

A deep crimson gaze suddenly filled her vision, as he stared right back at her. She could see that he was already fairly worked up. What was the matter with Kaa-han?

"He had his hands all over you!"

Deku's expression mirrored her bewilderment.

"Hands on me?" She parroted back. "His _wood_ roots were keeping me from going freaking 'splat' on the ground!"

The explosive hero did not look convinced.

"You were fucking fine," Bakugou insisted. "This perverted shit-monger was trying to cop a feel."

He jerked his thumb toward Kasumi Woods, whose eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backward. His gaze swung from Explosion King, and then to Deku.

"Miss," he said respectfully, "I would never-"

"Cop a what?" Deku interrupted, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the older hero. "A feel? Are you serious right now? Was his freaking _bark_ appendage going to grope me?"

Said wood hero looked vaguely insulted. He did have hands, they just turned into roots...when he wanted them too. it was very helpful.

Her hands fisted at her sides, as she and Bakugou were nearly forehead to forehead, glaring at each other.

"Damn fucking straight," The blonde hero snarled back, his red eyes were as furious as the rest of him.

"I can't believe," Deku snarled back, "that you just punched the guy that was saving me! Did you want me to hit the ground?"

"Of course not! You shit-for-brains." Bakugou said in his true fashion of not being able to admit anything without enough swear words to make a sailor blush.

She scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Nice, Kaa-chan, real nice."

He blinked.

"Fuck you,"

"With pleasure!"

Everyone froze.

... wait... _wait._

Izuku blushed, as Katsuki stared at her. Kamui Woods shifted, as the holder of One-for-all put her hand over the bottom of her face, trying not to word-vomit a long explanation which would only make things infinitely worse.

"Are... are you two an item?" The wooden hero ask, trying to be helpful as his tone was exceedingly polite and light.

The cocky grin that spread over Bakugou's face, was one that Deku hadn't seen in such force since they were first entering into their teenage years. It usually spelled some form of doom, and her life seemed to flash before her eyes. They had both been doing great. Ignoring each other. Honestly, that was as close to Harmonious as Bakugou and Midoriya could ever seem to accomplish. Then she had to go and undo virtually all of plans A through C.

Fine.

Plan D it was.

 _Tactical retreat._

"Oh look," she said firmly pretending that she hadn't just committed social suicide, "Reporters."

Crimson eyes blinked as she turned abruptly and walked toward them.

"Oi! Deku!"

"Can't stop," she called back, not looking over her shoulder. "Interviews."

Bakugou waited until she was completely out of ear shot, before turning back toward Kamui Woods. His hands smoldered and the devilish look of glee that came over his features actually managed to make the pro-hero pause. Briefly, Kamui wondered if Explosion King would have made a better Villain than a hero.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, before something happens to them."

It was a vague and ominous threat, just like a Villain...

However, the other male only nodded mutely to signal that he had heard. And, the meaning was crystal clear.

OoOoOo

"It's not funny!" Izuku insisted, as Uraraka clutched at her sides, howling her mirth as she gasped for breath.

The antigravity quirk user was nearly literally rolling in the air. Tears were in her eyes as she started to speak.

"It is just _too_ funny," Ochaco replied, dissolving into another round of laughter.

Emerald eyes stared at her balefully.

"Why are we friends?"

"Because you love me," the other woman replied breathlessly, "and you know it."

She had a point, but at the moment Midoryia was feeling more rage than love toward her. Seeing the nearly mutinous expression on Izuku's face, Ochaco calmed down. Slightly.

"Oh come on," Uraraka said teasingly, "it's not that bad."

"How?" Izuku questioned immediately. "How is this 'not that bad'? It was awful, and you weren't there. You have no idea how 'bad' this is. 'He' is going to murder me. I can see it all now."

Briefly her thoughts flashed back to the flowers and now she as contemplating writing out what music she wanted at her funeral. Something elegant and tasteful. Then maybe a happy song? She wasn't certain what she wanted, there were too many options...

A warm hand found its way to her forearm, as Ochaco tried to smile kindly at her. It turned out to be an expression more akin to holding back laugher. Izuku was not comforted in the least.

"He's not going to _kill_ you Deku," she assured her. "Its Bakugou. The worst he's going to do is-"

"Beat me up?" Izuku questioned sarcastically, "Hospitalize me?"

The other woman snorted.

"If he ends up hospitalizing you, then I want to hear all the details, because it will be a saga for the ages."

The curly haired woman fell silent, pondering that.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, after a moment. Ochaco's face turned pensive, and then went right back to amusement.

"Just... just trust me," Uraraka said evenly, "you'll be fine. 'Explosion King' is not going to kill you."

She was glad someone thought that, because she'd ran the scenario in her head fifty-two times, and had come out seriously maimed or dead in 39 of them. And after their most recent verbal exchange, she was inclined think that being beaten to a pulp made up the other 13.

Something about Izuku's posture, made the Ochaco laugh again.

"It's not funny."

"It's _really_ funny. I wish I had been there to see the expression on his face!"

"Murderous." Midoryia said after a moment. "it was Murderous."

"I doubt that."

OoOoOo

"I doubt that."

"You calling' me a fucking liar? You little shit!"

Romero Fujimi, known for his zombie virus quirk, looked about as convinced as someone being pissed on and then being told it was raining. Though most would have seen his quirk as a combative one, or at least a suppression of villains quirk; he had turned out to be amongst the greatest rescue hero of the business.

His quirk made people immune to damage, allowing him to save mass amounts of people during natural disasters. He was highly respected and had even received a few commendations for his service to the public.

What he was not, was stupid.

And the idea that Katsuki Bakugou was an item with Izuku Midoryia, was about as much bullshit as bullshit could come.

"Yeah, I'm calling you a liar. Fuck-face." He responded, unafraid of the wrath of the explosive hero Katsuki Bakugou. The two were like mad dogs, circling around one another, with teeth bared.

"I'll fucking show you, ass-wipe." Bakugou shouted, ready to charge at him.

"Knock it off!" Their boss roared, causing them both to flinch back. "No one gives a damn! This is a place of business, get back to work you slackers! If you have time to argue, you have time to be saving someone."

The pair blinked.

"But, no one has called for us," Romero pointed out logically.

Slate gray eyes glared at him harshly.

"Then get the hell out of my office and find some work."

Fujimi and Bakugou glanced at one another, saying nothing, but radiating their dislike of each other A red-headed hero watched them from the back of the room. Eijiro Kirishima, who was almost in the same boat as Romero, blinked. Some of his doubt was dispelled by the defensive way in which Katsuki had responded.

Maybe... just _maybe_... he and Izuku Midoryia really were together.

Huh, well, good for them.

OoOoOo

Miles away, a green-eyed woman sneezed.

"Oh, are you coming down with a cold?"

Izuku shook her head to the negative, and gave her Uraraka a small smile.

"No, I think something just tickled my nose briefly."


End file.
